<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i don’t hate you that much by nobantrai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926640">i don’t hate you that much</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobantrai/pseuds/nobantrai'>nobantrai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>𝐏𝐈𝐍𝐊 𝐒𝐔𝐁𝐔𝐑𝐁𝐈𝐀 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, bungou stray dogs au, but like they’re enemies, chensung is mentioned briefly, jeno is apart of the port mafia :)), nomin nation rise, still waiting for the season 4 tho, supernatural powers, their powers are based on their lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobantrai/pseuds/nobantrai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they have been sworn enemies since the beginning of time, jeno and jaemin. one works for the well known port mafia while the other is apart of the armed detective agency. so why in the world is jeno at jaemin's doorstep half beaten to death?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>𝐏𝐈𝐍𝐊 𝐒𝐔𝐁𝐔𝐑𝐁𝐈𝐀 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i don’t hate you that much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i've been wanting to make a bungo stray dogs au for a while now. i just didn't know what'll be about. but thanks to the power of random prompts on pinterest, i got my answer</p><p>by the way, their skills are actually their lines from their songs. i wanted to stay true with the anime since the character's skills were based on literary works. (basically, the characters in the anime are reimagined versions of actual japanese literary figures. their works being the skills' namesake-if that makes any sense.) any who, low-key got overly excited and gave everyone in dream a skill even though all of them aren't even mentioned--oops.</p><p>hope y’all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jaemin was told to rest easy after their recent case on some wacky skill users causing a ruckus in the slums, and rest easy he did. the whole ordeal was a total pain in the ass since it was only him and chenle on the case. turns out the culprits were some sleazy rich middle aged men who thought it was a wonderful idea to terrorize people's lives in the slums. as if their lives weren't terrible enough.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">those were just the few thing jaemin never understood about those people. skill users that use their powers for the worst thing possible, spreading madness and destruction everywhere they went without a second thought. that perfectly segues into his pledged enemy, whom he will bring down no matter what, lee jeno. the latter works for the one and only port mafia, gleefully wreaking havoc in his wake. oh how much he hates that guys' guts can't be expressed through words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">that's why he made it his goal to capture lee jeno, and bring him to justice. the latter's skill: zero fear, feeds on people's fear and gives him immense strength instead. if he gains enough fear, he'll be near to invincible and that's a point jaemin hopes it never comes to. admittedly, the male's regular strength was already strong enough for jaemin to break a sweat, and there was no need to go beyond that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">his skill on the other hand is quite helpful within itself. 'the silence you wanted' lets him have the upper hand in being stealthy while sneaking up on his opponents. the skill takes away their sense of hearing, giving him the chance to effectively execute a sneak attack. while this skill deafens his opponents, it enhances his own hearing. he is on par to the top assassins in the port mafia and with enough practice, he could very well exceed that level. and taeil, the head of the armed detective agency, believed that jaemin was definitely an essential to the team. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">now back to his very lax evening, in his decently sized apartment, curled up in his covers with his samoyed pup resting next to him. the male was comfortably watching old korean drama reruns, tiptoeing on the brink of sleep but was rudely awoken by loud knocks on his door. on instinct, his puppy, mochi, started to bark at a rapid-fire pace. annoyed at the sudden visitor and mochi's obnoxiously loud yelps, he shushed the dog until she simmered down to a growl.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">pushing off his covers, he trudged out of his bedroom and towards the front door expecting it to be chenle with some 'life changing' revelation. (which would probably be a stupid life hack he learned from those five minutes diy youtube videos.) any who, moving on, he swung open his door ready to give chenle a piece of his mind for disrupting his cozy lazy time. but rather than seeing the chinese boy, he was met with a much more interesting sight. a sight that surprisingly worried him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it was none other than lee jeno. port mafia member responsible for more than forty deaths, and his mortal enemy. only this time, the latter looked absolutely horrendous. cuts, bruises, and other nasty open wounds adorned his body. meanwhile, he could barely keep himself standing up straight. his eyes were glazed over and without another look, jaemin could tell something went terribly wrong for the latter to end up like this. the jeno he knew came out of fights with barely a bruise on his body. this, this was the work of somebody way out of left field.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"i...i didn't know where else to go..." he choked out, then proceeded to cough out blood into his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">an alarm was blaring in jaemin's head, telling him that this was his chance to lock up jeno once and for all. yet, a nagging feeling held him back from doing so. it seemed unfair that jeno was half dead while he was perfectly in tip top shape. but wasn't that the point? weaken your opponent, gain that opening, and strike with all you've got. though, something about taking advantage of jeno in this state didn't seem right to jaemin, so he did what any other sane human being would do. invite the enemy into your home.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">if taeil were here, he'd probably slap jaemin silly. good thing he isn't.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">being careful in where he was placing his hands, he dragged jeno into his apartment and gently laid him down on his couch. there wasn't much time to whine about how the latter's getting blood stains onto his couch as any much longer, jeno might as well die from blood loss. without a word, jaemin rushed to his bathroom to grab his emergency first aid kit incase he wasn't near joohyun to be healed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">walking back out, jeno seemed to be going in and out of conscious while mumbling absolute nonsense. heaving out a sigh, jaemin kneels down beside the couch and began to get to work. he cut open jeno's cotton button up so that he could access his wounds better without needing to move jeno much. from what he sees, the latter had two shallow stab wounds in his abdomen along with various bruises and burns. glad that he's taken some first aid lessons from joohyun, he was able to tend to these wounds with little difficulty.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he ignored the occasional tensing of jeno's body, or the latter's quiet whimpers when jaemin went to stitch up his wounds. just as he was moving on to the ugly cuts on his biceps, jaemin felt jeno suddenly grab his operating hand, stopping him midway from disinfecting the cut. jaemin averted his gaze towards jeno, finally meeting eye to eye with him for the second time that night.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"please...don't press too hard." he pleaded, his voice barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jaemin contemplated on if he should actually listen to jeno or not, weighing out his options and everything. but the pained look in jeno's eyes somehow overruled them all. "i...i won't. so, don't worry about it." he kept his voice leveled, making sure he wasn't showing any sympathy because that was the last thing jeno deserved right?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jeno shakily let go of jaemin wrist and the him continue his work, wincing every time the sting of the alcohol registered. they stayed there in silence for the good two hours of patch up work, neither of them daring to initiate any type of conversation or eye contact. the tension was real and anyone who came into the the room would sense that immediately.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">once jaemin was done, he cleaned up the mess that pooled around his knees and stood up to put away the first aid kit. coming back, jaemin finally took a good look at jeno softly snoring on his couch. asleep, jeno looked completely harmless and jaemin would even admit that he was cute.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">scoffing at his idiotic thoughts, he went to his cupboard and pulled out his spare blankets he kept for when chenle or mark came over to spend the night. dragging the blanket towards the couch, he draped it over jeno's sleeping body making sure not to wake him up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">right when he was in the doorway of his bedroom, he could've sworn he heard jeno say thank you. or was that just his imagination? yeah, it probably was. no way in hell would the lee jeno say thank you to him. even if he literally patched the latter up, he still doubts the appreciation will be there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sighing heavily, he dove back under his own covers and turned of his laptop and lamp. jaemin just needs and good night's sleep that's all, because in no way did that just happen. jeno hated jaemin too much to willingly seek help from him. the feeling's mutual, he told himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">the feeling's mutual.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the morning after, jaemin woke up with a grin on his face. he slept like a baby last night, and he's never felt so refreshed. sitting up, he gently patted mochi's head while mumbling a quiet, "good morning, baby."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">events from the night before start to rush into his mind out of nowhere and he began to chuckle to himself at the ridiculous scenes replaying before him. "that was a weird dream don't you think? me? helping that vermin? no way. me? thinking that he looked cute when asleep? a big fat no. i'm so funny don't ya think?" the male acted as if he was high off his bonkers, when in fact he was just half asleep delirious.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"</span> <em> <span class="s3">ow! fuck!</span> </em> <span class="s1">"</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jaemin paused from his rambling, snapping his head into the direction of his bedroom door. why did that 'ow! fuck!', sound so annoyingly familiar? oh god, don't tell him that what happened last night actually happened now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"<em>the silence you wanted</em>." he says and almost instantly, his skill was activated. jaemin could hear his pup's heartbeat clear as day, as well as jeno's grunts of pain from outside in his living room. reluctantly rolling out of bed, he opened his door to see jeno on the floor in front of his couch clutching his sides in pain. "this idiot."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jeno hadn't seem to notice that he's lost his hearing until he rolled to the other side and caught a glimpse of jaemin's black hair and piercing stare. "you--!" realizing that he can't hear himself, his eyes widened then went back to an equally piercing glare towards jaemin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jaemin rolled his eyes and deactivated his skill, "and here i thought i dreamt everything up. what a shame."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"what do you mean by 'dreamt everything up'? what the hell did you do to me?" jeno seethed, ignoring the pain blossoming all throughout his body.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the latter scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest, unimpressed by jeno's hostile behavior. "all i did to you was treat your wounded ass when you showed up on my doorstep half fucking dead. so please, curse at me some more will you. fucking ungrateful asshole."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">jeno was fully taken aback by jaemin's claim. him? willingly show up at his enemy's door? satan probably possessed him, because never in a million years would he even attempt something as stupid as that. yet, apparently he did according to na jaemin over here.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"how do i know you're even telling the truth?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"as absolutely bonkers as it sounds, yes you did show up to my front door. i fucking patched your ass up so look at your body for a second yeah? oh, and, i really should've just thrown you outside to sleep instead of offering up my precious couch, that now has blood stains thanks to you." if it wasn't already apparent that jaemin was fuming, jaemin was fuming.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">taking a moment to look at his tattered clothes, he saw his wounds were sufficiently treated. he was quite surprised that jaemin even took the initiative to stitch him up, but he didn't let jaemin know that of course. jeno took a glance at the couch he fell off of and it truly did look like a murder scene, and he </span> <span class="s3">knows</span> <span class="s1"> what a murder scene looks like. it's not something that he's wholly proud of but he's seen way too many to be bothered by now.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">digging back into his memories he tried to find any recollection of the night before. all that led to was flashes of jaemin's stupidly handsome concentrated face, a struggle against a group of guys in a cargo warehouse, and then him hearing himself thank jaemin after he tucked him in. this all meant that he really </span> <span class="s3">did</span> <span class="s1"> come to jaemin when he was all beat up. it also meant that jaemin </span> <span class="s3">did</span> <span class="s1"> indeed treat his wounds and gave him a place for the night.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"remember now, einstein?" jaemin asked sarcastically, tilting his head to the side watching in amusement as the realization hit jeno.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"i...uh...yes. i do." as reluctant as his response was, how could he have possibly get out of this situation without completely embarrassing himself in the process? the evidence was all there, so lying was a losing effort.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"good. right when you can limp, get the hell out of here." with a final glare, jaemin stormed back into his room and prepared himself a warm shower because he sure needs it after whatever that was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">on the other hand, jeno sat silently on the floor, still thinking about the events from the night before. god, he hated jaemin with his whole heart, but why did he have to be so fucking nice? jaemin knew jeno was anything but an ally, yet he still lugged his sorry ass into the safety of his home a treated his wounds with the utmost care.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">that's when he decided; one time. only one time will he be nice to na jaemin, but that's it. after this one time, he's going back to hating jaemin with his whole heart.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">stepping out of his shower left him feeling refreshed. after all that turmoil from thirty minutes prior seemed to melt away into the drain, leaving him in a much better mood. he's pretty sure jeno's left by now since there's no way he'll stay after all of that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">humming to some random jolly tune, he changed into some casual clothing, fit for going out for the day. he had planned on grocery shopping to restock his fridge and maybe stop by the bakery for some fresh bread. in the middle of all of his thoughts, a savory aroma made its way into his nostrils. he didn't worry much about it, thinking jungwoo probably stopped by this morning and walked out into his small kitchen. whatever he was cooking smelt delicious.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">right as he stepped foot into the kitchen, the sight let him let out a noise of confusion. "jeno? what the hell are you still doing here?" and here he thought jeno had left. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"what does it look like i'm doing? i'm paying you back, duh." he responded, matter of factly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"holy shit, who are you and what have you done to that conniving bitch that stained my couch?" jaemin was in pure disbelief, walking closer to the male to see if he was actually seeing things.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"still the same conniving bitch that stained your couch."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"huh. and you're cooking. to repay me? are you sure you didn't hit your head falling off the couch?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">jeno huffed in annoyance and let the spoon he was using the mix the soup rest on the side of the pot, while he turned to face jaemin, who was now leaning against the counter beside the stove. "no, i did not. can't you just accept my thank you </span> <span class="s3">and then</span> <span class="s1"> we can go back to being enemies again? i don't have any intention of being buddy buddy with you after this either, so you don't have to worry about my sanity because it's perfectly stable."</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the younger stared back at him, unamused. "alright. we'll call it truce for now since i'm an actual nice person. i'll go heat up the rice and set up the table. just worry about the soup, crippled."</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"i'm not--!" jeno stopped himself and took a deep breath. </span> <span class="s3">it's a truce</span> <span class="s1">, he reminds himself. </span> <span class="s3">after this, you can beat the shit out of him all you want</span> <span class="s1">. </span> <span class="s3">it's fine, all is fine.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">pulling out his mini makeshift dinner table, he set it up in front of his couch. you see, he'd usually sit on his couch and eat, but a </span> <span class="s3">certain someone</span> <span class="s1"> dirtied it. (if you haven't noticed, he is </span> <span class="s3">very </span> <span class="s1">passionate about his couch. he spent some good money on it alright?) jaemin gathered the appropriate amount of bowls and other utensils and set them on the table neatly. all in silence by the way, because what was there to talk about with your arch nemesis? the weather?</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but it would be even more awkward if they didn't say a word the whole time. internally sighing, he started out with a simple, "what happened to you anyways?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"as far as i remember, an ambush of sorts." jeno answered shortly, turning off the stove with a click. "do you have oven mitts or a cloth of some sort?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"in the bottom cupboard to the right of the stove." the younger directed, popping the rice into the microwave. "must be some ambush to batter up </span> <span class="s3">the </span> <span class="s1">lee jeno into a pulp."</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"listen, it's not my fault i was low in power and that there were only a few that were shivering in fear. sometimes i hate my skill because of how spontaneous it can be. one moment i'm strong as hell and the next, i can barely take on ten men at a time." jeno didn't know why he was telling jaemin all of this, but it sure felt good talking about it. like a weight being lifted off his shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">never could he really talk about these things with the other mafia members. they'd most likely tell him to stop being a pussy and grow a pair already. not really motivating as you can see.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">he heard a chuckle coming from jaemin and turned to shoot him a glare. yet that glare never came because he was bewildered by how cute jaemin looked while grinning like that. </span> <span class="s3">this is what happens when you pick someone attractive to be your enemy jeno. you admit their smile is cute. what's next? you admit you like his adorable bed head too? </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"i have a bone to pick with my own skill so you're not alone there buddy. when my hearing gets enhanced, and someone literally screeches? i feel like my brain is about to implode. that's why i try my best not to activate it around chenle. that boy is a walking police siren, i swear."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it felt nice, jaemin admitted. having this truce and being able to talk to each other like any other regular human being. jeno turns out not to be the worst person out there, but that doesn't mean jaemin's gonna let his guard down. he's stupid, but not that stupid.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">sitting down across from each other, having breakfast, while letting the tv play whatever morning news it had felt oddly domestic. something jaemin wouldn't have imagined in a million years doing with lee jeno. yet here they are, having a fairly civil conversation while eating up the soup jeno made.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"damn, your cooking's not bad at all." jaemin commented, giving himself another helping of the soft tofu with some broth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"just because i'm in the mafia doesn't mean i can't cook for myself, geez. if you wanna know who can't cook at all, it's one hundred percent jisung. that kid is a mess in the kitchen."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"the kid who pissed chenle off that one time by burning up his favorite beret?" jaemin wasn't that well acquainted with jisung, but chenle sure still holds a huge grudge against that boy for incinerating his precious beret during a fight. "what was his skill again? 'burning them up' or something?" he added on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"it's 'rebellion burns them up', but yeah. that kid." the latter corrected.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"i wonder why you chose a kid to join the mafia. he's still so naive yet you're already forcing him to kill people? isn't that a bit much?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"hey, i'm not the one operating everything, it's the big boss. i'm just an underling that follows his orders. as for jisung...he joined on his own accord. no one forced him to." the information came as a shock to jaemin. it was only a few times he's seen the boy in action and it was evident that he still hesitated with everything he did. almost like he'll always have an internal battle with himself before every attack.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"interesting...how about you? you joined on your own will?" his question seemed to have struck a cord with jeno as he visibly tensed. "wrong question?" jeno nodded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the morning went on pleasantly, much to jaemin's surprise. they had a good hour full of peaceful conversation, and it was actually...pretty enjoyable. for both parties. jeno was kind of shocked by jaemin's obsession with that one line character, ryan. (he could make out that much by the ryan apron that was hanging on the pantry door.) and did jaemin look attractive in his casual wear or was it just him? he's just so used to the latter's more crisp look, the regular t-shirt and jeans came as something new. now he's really just overanalyzing everything.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">good thing he wasn't the only one doing it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">when it was time to say goodbye, jeno left something for both of them to overthink about their relationship as enemies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">while leaving jaemin's apartment, he turned back around one last time and said, "you know...i don't hate you that much na jaemin."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">with a crooked smile, jaemin responded, "i guess the feeling's mutual then, lee jeno."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>